


Sacrifice

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [8]
Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Multi, Musing, One Shot, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Quasimodo let Esmeralda go with Phoebus. But why? One-shot. Pls RR.





	Sacrifice

Quasimodo fell in love with her at the first sight. He knew that he was monster to the world outside but inside his heart he always yearned for love.

He loved Esmeralda because she was the only one who treated him like a human being. She was a blast of fresh air in his lonely life.

His heart was broken when he found she was in love with Phoebus. He should be jealous but he wasn't. Still he loved her even was ready to die for her, fight for her. He saved her life from being burned in the pyre. He could claim her love for that.

But he let her go. When he saw her happy with Phoebus he felt a strange happiness inside him.

Still he loved her from far away. But he sacrificed only because he loved her.


End file.
